Insidious
by Jiji Park
Summary: Insidious? Itu adalah kebusukan hati / Tangannya sangat dingin / Mata tajam itu sangat dingin / Bagaimana jika aku bisa menemui Sehunnie lagi selain di mimpiku? / Nyanyikan lagu itu dan aku akan menemuimu / Apakah kalian tak bisa melihat Sehunnie? / Anakmu yang manis tidak akan pernah bangun lagi kkkk/ Hunkai pair! END (Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Insidious

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Horror and Mistery (maybe)

Rating : T+

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, Alur dan plot yang lamban dan membosankan, Typos

This story inspiration from some horror movie Insidious and song by Machinae Supremacy - Insidious, tetapi dengan alur yang sedikit berbeda.

Enjoy the story

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara _hyung_ bebekku yang berteriak tepat di telingaku. Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arahnya dan memandang dia sebal. Ketika melihat tatapaku dia hanya memasang tampang idiot dan berkata "kita akan segera sampai". Astaga, hanya karena itu dia berteriak di telingaku dengan suara bebek cemprengnya. Aku mendengus lalu melihat ke arah luar mobil dan memandang sekitar. Sepanjang mataku memandang aku hanya bisa melihat pohon - pohon mapel yang daunnya sudah menguning. Ah, ini adalah musim semi, aku hampir melupakan itu. Setelah melihat jajaran pohon mapel, aku bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil juga. Rumah itu terlihat nyaman meskipun arsitekturnya masih sangat kuno. Aku bisa merasakan mobil kami berhenti di depan rumah itu, tidak ada pagar yang membatasi rumah itu karena banyak sekali pohon mapel yang berjajaran mengelilingi rumah baru kami. Yeah rumah baru kami, aku dan seluruh keluargaku pindah rumah karena appa tak bisa melanjutkan kontrak rumah lama kami. Maklum saja _appa_ sedang dirundung masalah karena pengurangan pegawai di kantor dia bekerja. Dan sialnya _appa_ adalah salah satu yang diberhentikan di kantornya.

Puk! Aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundak belakangku. Akupun menoleh dan netraku lansung bertabrakan dengan _hyung_ tertuaku. Dia memberi kode jika aku harus keluar dari mobil. Akupun keluar dan angin musim semi lansung menyambar tubuhku. Aku sedikit bergidik karena udara dingin yang tiba - tiba berhembus menimpa tubuhku. Setelah keluar dari mobil aku membantu para _hyung_ ku untuk mengeluarkan koper - koper kami. Untuk perlatan rumah appa bilang jika di rumah itu sudah tersedia semuanya jadi kami hanya membawa baju serta barang - barang pribadi kami.

Setelah bertengkar sedikit dengan _hyung_ bebekku karena insiden pengeluaran/? koper dan lansung di lerai oleh _hyung_ tertuaku dan sedikit ancamam dari _eomma_ akhirnya aku berdiri di dekat pintu mobil sambil melipat tanganku di depan dadaku, ngambek. Persetan dengan ejekan _hyung_ bebekku tentang betapa kekanakannya aku. Aku mengacuhkan dia yang berceloteh panjang lebar dan berakhir ditimpuk tas oleh _eomma_. Rasakan, dasar hyung bebek.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke _appa_ yang sedang menelepon seseorang di sudut pohon mapel. Mungkin ia sedang menelepon orang yang menjual rumah ini. Setelah memperhatikan _appa_ , aku melihat ke arah rumah tersebut. Rumah itu mempunyai bangunan yang termasuk kuno dan jarang terlihat di daerah Korea manapun. Tapi rumah itu terlihat selalu dirawat karena cat berwarna pastel yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut masih seperti baru. Aku jadi penasaran tentang bagaimana bagian dalam rumah ini. Tapi aku merasakan ada yang sedikit janggal dengan rumah ini. Entah kenapa aura di sekitar rumah ini begitu dingin. Padahal jikalau musim semi seperti ini hawa di sekitar tidak akan sedingin ini. Angin di sekitar sini berhembus sangat kencang hingga menembus ke tulangku. Aku kedinginan dan mengeratkan jaketku pada tubuhku. Aku benci hawa dingin, karena dingin selalu membuatku sakit. Aku masih merekatkan jaketku dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung jaket. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat di salah satu jendela paling atas rumah tersebut sepasang mata tajam beriris sangat gelap dan dingin sedang menatapku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Tubuhku serasa membeku karena iris hitam sekelam malam itu melihatku dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Aku tak bisa melihat siluet wajah ataupun tubuhnya. Yang aku bisa lihat hanya tatapan tajamnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas ketika iris sekelam malam itu menatapku dengan hangat. Entah kenapa pipiku memanas karena itu. Sial, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah saat ini. Ketika aku terus memperhatikan iris sekelam malam itu, aku dikagetkan dengan telapak tangan yang tiba - tiba menempel di dahiku seperti sedang mengecek suhu tubuhku. Akupun menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_ tertuaku menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Apakah kau baik - baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memucat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Eh? Memucat? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jika wajahku memanas dan merona. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga _hyung_ ku melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Apakah kau baik - baik saja? Kau tidak demam tapi wajahmu sangat pucat" ujarnya masih dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Entah aku juga ingin mengatakan jika aku baik - baik saja tetapi lidahku terasa keluh dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dan tak bisa bersuara. Akupun melihat _hyung_ bebekku menarik _eomma_ mendekat ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat _eomma_ menatapku khawatir sambil mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke seluruh wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan _eomma_ dan akhirnya aku bisa bersuara meskipun dengan nada yang gagap.

"A..a..aku tak apa" ujarku gagap dan pelan.

Aku bisa melihat _eomma_ menghembuskan nafas dalam dan menatapku " _eomma_ tak yakin kau baik - baik saja sayang. _Appa_ mengatakan jika yang menjual rumah ini akan segera datang. Jadi kita bisa masuk dan kau harus istirahat" ujar _eomma_ lembut.

Sebenarnya aku ingin protes karena memang aku sehat dan baik. Tapi ketika melihat mata _eomma_ yang panik dan khawatir aku mengurungkan niatku. Akhirnya _hyung_ tertuaku menuntunku untuk medekat padanya. Lalu dia memeluk lenganku posesif seakan takut aku akan hilang entah kemana. Sementara _hyung_ bebekku berdiri di samping kananku dan menyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya menjawab baik - baik saja hingga aku melihat ada sebuah mobil mendekat ke arah kami dan berhenti di samping kami.

Seorang _namja_ yang kuakui sangat tampan dan juga cantik di saat yang sama keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang lain dan membuka pintunya hingga keluar siluet _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang sangat manis dan berpipi tembam, menggandeng _namja_ tadi menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah _appa_. Aku bisa melihat _namja_ tampan itu memberi salam formal pada _appa_ dan memberikan sebuah kunci yang aku yakin itu adalah kunci rumah ini. _Namja_ tampan itu berbicara sedikit dengan _appa_ dan membungkuk lagi, mungkin dia meminta maaf karena terlambat datang. _Appa_ hanya tertawa dan memberi kode pada _eomma_ untuk mendekat. Akupun dituntun oleh _hyung_ tertuaku mendekat ke arah mereka dengan hati - hati.

"Ah perkenalkan ini istri dan anak - anakku" ujar _appa_ ramah.

"Ah _Annyeonghaseo_ , namaku Lu han. Dan yang ada disampingku ini Minseok" sapanya formal. Kulihat _namja_ (karena dari pakaiannya dia seorang _namja_ tetapi mempunyai wajah seperti _yeoja_ ) yang bernama Minseok membungkukan badannya formal tapi tetap tak melepas pelukannya pada lengan Lu han.

" _Annyeong_ " ujar kami bersamaan

" _Mianhaeyo_ jika kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Kami masih harus mengurus sedikit urusan tadi" ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya lagi.

"Ah _gwaenchanayo_ " ucap _appa_ sopan "Kami juga tak menunggu terlalu lama. Ah perkenalkan ini anak - anakku yang diujung itu namanya Junmyeon anak pertamaku" tunjuk _appa_ ke arah _hyung_ tertuaku yang lansung membungkukan badannya ke arah Lu han "yang ada disamping istriku itu Jongdae anak tengah kami" tunjuk _appa_ ke arah _hyung_ bebekku dan lansung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Junma _hyung_ "dan yang ditengah itu anak bungsu kami, namanya Jongin dan sepertinya dia sedang tak sehat" aku lansung membungkukan badanku ke arah mereka dan mendelik ke arah _appa_ karena mengatakan aku kurang sehat. _Appa_ hanya meringis pelan melihat tatapanku.

"Ah kalian semua sangat manis" ujar Minseok girang dan lansung menundukkan kepalanya malu karena kami memandangnya aneh.

"Haha maafkan Minseok, dia memang selalu seperti itu ketika melihat orang - orang yang menurutnya manis" ujar Lu han tak enak.

"Ah ah tak apa tak apa tak masalah" ujar _appa_ sedikit tertawa "jadi rumah ini benar - benar sudah bisa kami tempati?" tanya _appa_.

"Ah tentu saja, kami sudah membereskan rumah ini. Tenang saja di dalamnya sudah tersedia barang - barang yang kalian semua perlukan" jawab Lu han

"Kenapa rumah sebagus ini bisa dijual sangat murah dan semua barangnya sudah sangat lengkap? Apakah rumah ini berhantu?" tanya Jongdae _hyung_ yang bertanya tanpa bisa di rem.

"Yah Jongdae-ah sopanlah sedikit" ujar _appa_ yang mendelik tajam ke arah Jongdae _hyung_ yang malah cuek bebek. Uh, dasar bebek darat.

"Ah _gwaenchanayo_ , anak anda benar. Sebenarnya kami tinggal disini sudah sangat lama. Tetapi karena Minseok sedang sakit dan harus selalu check-up ke dokter. Kami pindah ke rumah yang lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit" ujar Lu han sedikit tak enak pada kami. Miseokpun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia juga merasa tak enak dengan pertanyaan Jongdae _hyung_.

"Benarkah? Jika seperti itu maafkanlah _dongsaeng_ ku ini. Dia memang sedikit bandel" sesal Junma _hyung_ "Dan juga semoga Minseok-ssi lekas sembuh dari penyakitnya" lanjut Junma _hyung_ tulus dan lansung aku amini.

"Ah _gwaenchanayo_ , terima kasih untuk doanya junmyeon-ah dan panggil saja kami _hyung_ " ujar Lu han _hyung_ sambil tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat mata rusanya seperti terlihat senang "Dan aku rasa kami harus segera pergi. Minseok sebentar lagi harus check-up" Lu han _hyung_ akhirnya kembali ke mobilnya sesudah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kami.

Setelah melihat mobil Lu han _hyung_ menjauh dari pandangan kami, kamipun lansung mengangkat koper – koper yang berisi barang – barang kami ke dalam rumah itu. Ketika aku hendak mengangkat koperku appa menghentikanku dan mengatakan sebaiknya aku mengikuti _eomma_ saja karena aku terlihat pucat. Akhirnya akupun mengalah dan berjalan mengikuti _eomma_ yang membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Setelah pintu dibuka oleh _eomma_ aku merasa terpana dengan apa yang aku lihat. Rumah ini sangatlah indah. Rumah ini di cat dengan warna pastel lembut, di ruang tamu terdapat sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman berwarna emerald lembut. Akupun berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disana. Uh, sofa ini sangatlah nyaman, aku mengambil bantal sofa dan mengusap – usapkannya ke pipiku. Eishh, bahkan bantalnya pun sangat lembut dan empuk.

"Boo!" teriak Jongdae _hyung_ mengagetkanku tiba – tiba. Akupun terkejut dan menjatuhkan bantal sofa ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet lembut berwarna putih gading.

"Yah _hyung_ , kau mengagetkanku" sentakku berbalik arah untuk melihatnya yang sedang tertawa melihat ekpresi wajahku.

"Hahaha, apakah _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini ketakutan mendengar suara merdu _hyung_ mu ini Jonginnie?" Tanya Jongdae _hyung_ jahil

Aku menatapnya sebal lalu berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ " _eomma_ ~ hyung bebek mengagetkanku dan membuatku terkejut _eomma_ " aduku pada _eomma_ sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengannya manja. Jongdae _hyung_ hanya memutar matanya imajinatif sedangkan _eomma_ dan Junma _hyung_ –yang kebetulan lewat- hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal hingga seseorang mengusap kepalaku gemas.

" _Appa_ , hyung bebek lagi – lagi menggaguku" aduku pada _appa_ yang masih mengusap kepalaku gemas

" _Aigoo_ , Jonginnie sangatlah manja haha" ucap _appa_ sambil tertawa kecil "Jongdae-ah kurangilah sifatmu yang selalu mengganggu _dongsaeng_ manismu ini" ujar appa yang melihat _hyung_ bebek yang sedang rebahan di sofa

"Yah _appa_ , jangan manjakan anak itu. Dia sudah besar. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun sekarang" protes _hyung_ bebek yang menatapku datar

"Dan itu artinya aku belum illegal menjadi dewasa disini _hyung_ bebek" ejekku sambil _mehrong_ ke arahnya lalu akupun pergi ke arah _eomma_ yang sedang sibuk di dapur bersama Junma _hyung_.

"Yak!" teriak _hyung_ dan di balas tawa menggelegar _appa_.

" _Eomma_ di mana letak kamarku?" tanyaku pada _eomma_ yang sedang mencuci sayur

"Naiklah ke atas lalu belok ke kiri dan disana ada satu kamar itulah kamarmu sayang" ujar _eomma_ yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sayur mayurnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur sebentar karena entah kenapa badanku terasa sangat lelah boleh ne?" ijinku pada _eomma_. Karena memang badanku sedikit pegal entah karena apa.

"Ye sayang. Jika makan malam sudah siap Junma akan memanggilmu" ujar _eomma_ menatapku sekilas dan lansung memotong sayuran yang dicucinya tadi.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan pergi meninggalkan dapur karena aku sangatlah lelah. Padahal dalam perjalanan kemari aku merasa baik – baik saja. Akupun mengikuti instruksi _eomma_ dan menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna putih bersih. Aku membukanya dan lansung takjub dengan suasana di dalam kamar ini. Kamarnya di cat warna abu – abu terang dan sedikit warna tosca di sana sini. Ah aku sangat suka dengan kamar ini. Akupun lansung menghambur ke arah Kasur _queen size_ berwarna putih dan hitam itu setelah menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tiduran telentang sambil menatap langit – langit kamar baruku dan berpikir kenapa rumah sebagus ini bisa dijual oleh Lu han _hyung_ dengan sangat murah dan juga kami hanya tinggal menempati saja. Bukankah ini aneh? Dan juga ketika Jongdae _hyung_ bertanya tentang kenapa rumah ini dijual dengan harga yang murah Lu han _hyung_ hanya mengatakan jika Minseok _hyung_ sakit dan harus pindah. Jika seperti itu harusnya rumah ini dijual dengan harga mahal untuk biaya check-up Minseok _hyung_. Dan juga aku masih memikirkan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang menatapku tadi. Aku penasaran dengan bagaimana wajah orang tersebut. Tetapi tunggu, bukankah aku melihat mata itu dari jendela kamar ini?

Aku lansung mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela di kamarku. Benar ini jendela yang tadi dan aku melihat mata tajam tadi memperhatikanku di sudut gelap kamarku ini. Aku menjadi bergidik ngeri dan takut jika benar rumah ini terdapat hantu seperti yang Jongdae _hyung_ katakan. Aish, leherku terasa dingin padahal aku sedang tiduran, _eomma~~_ tolong Jonginnie, aku tidak suka dengan hal – hal yang berbau mistis seperti ini. Akupun menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut hangat yang ada di atas kasurku dan mencoba memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan udara di dalam kamarku semakin bertambah dingin hingga menembus tulangku padalah aku sudah menggunakan jaketku. Akupun semakin ketakutan dan perlahan – lahan penglihatanku mulai memburam hingga aku terjebak dalam ruang lingkup mimpi yang gelap sesudah aku kembali merasakan seseorang memperhatikanku dari sudut gelap kamarku.

.

.

.

 _I feel all black inside like coal_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara orang yang menyanyi dengan suranya yang serak.

 _I wonder if you know?_

Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa rasanya ukuran kamarku menjadi sangat luas.

 _An evil thrives inside my soul_

Aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurku dan ketika kakiku menginjak lantai, aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kaki telanjangku.

 _The darkest place I know_

Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa suara itu berada di sela almari besar yang menghadap pintu masuk kamarku. Ruang itu sempit dan sangat gelap juga dekat dengan jendela kamarku. Perlahan aku menghampiri tempat itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Seluruh tubuhku dingin dan gemetar, aku takut. _Eomma_ ~~

 _I rage at everyone I see_

Aku bisa melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap dan tinggi menghadap ke luar jendela kamarku. Ah aku tahu ini adalah tempat di saat aku melihat mata tajam itu. Akupun mendekat ke arah _namja_ tersebut dengan perlahan. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dengan perlahan dan aku bisa merasakan udara di sekitarku semakin dingin. Saat aku sudah di belakang tubuh tegapnya aku mencoba menyentuhnya. Tanganku menjulur dengan gemetar mencoba menyentuh sosok itu.

 _Nocturnal fiends and all that be_

Di saat tanganku akan menyentuh tubuh tegapnya aku bisa melihat sosok itu berbalik ke arahku dan mencekal pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya yang benar – benar dingin dengan masih menyenandungkan lagu yang asing bagiku. Aku tak berani mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat mata dan wajahnya. Tanganku yang dicekal sosok itu bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhku juga bergetar. Aku takut. Aku menunduk dalam dengan mata yang memanas. Aku bisa merasakan cairan asin keluar dari kedua mataku. _Eomma_ Jonginnie takut.

 _Just keep away from me_

Aku mendengar dia berhenti menyanyikan lagu asing tersebut dan perlahan tangan dingin itu mengangkat daguku pelan. Kepalaku mendongak dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dia sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam gelapnya, rahang tegas nan lancipnya, bibir tipisnya dan yang paling penting matanya yang sangat tajam sedang memperhatikanku lekat. Badanku terus bergetar ketika iris sehitam malamnya menatapku dengan begitu intens. Aku bisa merasakan dia merendahkan kepalanya ke arah telingaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang dingin menyapa pori – pori kulitku.

"Selamat datang ke duniaku Kim Jongin" bisiknya pelan dengan suara seraknya yang dalam. Aku merasa tubuhku membeku dan hanya gelap yang kemudian kurasakan.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Oh Hai para Reader-san yang sudah mau baca FF pertama saya ini (jika ada). Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih dulu sama author **LulluBee** yang ngasih tahu saya tentang cara publish di FFN ini, maklum saya orangnya memang kordes kkk. Terima kasih buat senpai yang sudah memberi saya info *bow*

Untuk jalan ceritanya ini mungkin akan berujung Twoshoot. Dan mungkin juga di part pertama ini alurnya begitu lambat dan membosankan (saya sendiri mengakui hal itu). Tapi mungkin di part kedua tak membosankan (saya harap). Dan juga untuk penggunaan bahasa Korea jika ada yang salah tolong maafkan saya karena baru pertama kali ini saya berjibaku dengan bahasa Korea.

Juga jikalau ada yang membaca, saya akan menerima kritik dan sarannya karena saya tahu jika ini pasti membosankan, sekian Thanks


	2. Insidious

Tittle : Insidious

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Horror and Mystery

Rating : T+ - M (karena sedikit gore di ending)

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, Ceritanya membosankan, Typos

This story inspiration from some horror movie Insidious and song by Machinae Supremacy - Insidious, tetapi dengan alur yang berbeda

Enjoy the story

.

.

* * *

"Jonginnie bangun sayang. Jongin sayang ini _eomma_ "

"Jongin-ah bangunlah _chagi_ jangan membuat _hyung_ dan _eomma_ khawatir"

Sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara _eomma_ dan Junma _hyung_ memanggilku dengan nada yang khawatir. Aku juga bisa menduga jika mereka seperti akan menangis.

"Jonginnie sayang ayo bangun sayang. Ada apa dengamu hm?"

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara _appa_ memanggilku. Aku bisa merasakan jika kepalaku di usap oleh telapak tangan seseorang entah siapa. Hangat. Mungkin itu tangan _eomma_. Tangan _eomma_ memang selalu hangat dan aku suka itu. Perlahan aku mencoba kelopak mataku yang entah kenapa sangat berat. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku bisa melihat samar – samar langit – langit kamarku yang terang. Saat kesadaranku sedikit pulih aku mengedakan pandanganku ke seluruh kamarku dan mendapati _eomma_ dan Junma _hyung_ menangis. Aku juga melihat _appa_ yang tersenyum lega dan juga _hyung_ bebek yang matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Astaga Jonginnie sayang apakah kamu baik – baik saja hm?" Tanya _appa_ yang mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"A..ak.. aku baik – baik saja _appa_ " jawabku pelan dan serak. Suaraku membuat Junma _hyung_ lansung menyodorkanku segelas air putih yang lansung aku minum dengan perlahan setelah menggumamkan terima kasih.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ dan _hyung_ kenapa ada di kamarku? Dan lagi kenapa _eomma_ dan Junma _hyung_ menangis?" tanyaku bingung sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata _eomma_.

" _Ani_ , kami hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu sayang. Junma tadi kemari untuk membangunkanmu untuk makan malam. Tapi Junma berkata kalau Jonginnie tak bangun – bangun dan wajahnya juga tubuhnya sangat dingin. Kami khawatir dan menelepon dokter tetapi sampai sekarang beliau belum bisa kemari karena jarak rumah baru kita" jelas _eomma_ singkat

"Ah, _mianhaeyo_ karena mengkhawatirkan kalian" ucapku menyesal karena mengkhawatirkan semua orang

" _Ani, anio, gwaenchanayo_ Jonginnie tidak pernah merepotkan kami" ucap _appa_ lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku lagi. Ah _appa_ sangat suka mengusap rambutku.

" _Cha_ , Junma akan mengantar makan malam Jonginnie kemari ne? Kami akan menunggu dokter datang di bawah sambil makan malam. Tak apa kan?" Tanya _eomma_ padaku.

"Ah baiklah" jawabku pelan. Setelah aku mengatakan _eomma_ , _appa_ dan _hyung_ ku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarku yang tak seluas yang ada di mimpiku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar sambil mengusap rambutku kasar. Apa artinya mimpi itu? Kenapa itu terasa begitu yakin. Dan siapa sosok tampan dengan mata tajamnya itu? Eh tampan? Aku merasakan pipiku memanas karena terus membayangkan wajah sosok tampan itu. Pikiranku lansung buyar setelah Junma _hyung_ mengantar makananku kemari dan Junma _hyung_ bersikeras untuk menyuapiku karena alasan aku kurang sehat. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku dan _hyung_ hanya tertawa saja. Dasar.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang disuapi oleh Junma _hyung_ dan dokter yang sudah datang kemari akupun sendirian lagi di kamar dan mengantuk karena efek obat yang diberikan dokter tadi. Aku ingin sekali memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Tapi aku takut jika aku tertidur aku akan bertemu dengan sosok tampan nan dingin seperti tadi.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak tidur dengan membaca komik – komikku. Semakin lama aku semakin kehilangan fokus untuk membaca. Juga sedari tadi aku selalu menguap dengan sangat lebar. Akupun tak bisa mempertahankan rasa kantuk lagi. Aku berbaring di Kasur sambil memejamkan mataku dan semakin lama pandanganku mulai mengabur hingga kegelapan memerangkapku.

.

.

.

 _I feel all black inside like coal_

 _I wonder if you know?_

 _An evil nourished by my soul_

 _The darkest place I know_

Deg! Aku lansung membuka mataku setelah mendengar suara serak itu lagi. Kuedarkan pandangaku ke arah sekelilingku dan melihat kamarku menjadi lebih luas dari yang tadi. Lampu kamarku juga tidak seterang yang aku ingat tadi. Aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin seperti sengaja ditiupkan ke arah telinga kiriku. Akupun menoleh ke kiri dan pandanganku lansung bertubrukan dengan iris kelam nan dingin itu lagi. Jarak kami sangatlah dekat, hidungku dan hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dan lagi – lagi aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang dingin itu lagi.

Badanku bergetar ketakutan. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku melihatnya memundurkan kepalanya dan sedikit memisah jarak di atara kami. Dia menatapku intens lagi tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dengan lembut. Tampan. Dia sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Pipiku memanas melihatnya yang tersenyum seperti itu, dan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku malu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan aku mendongak ke arahnya sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dia hanya menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya tepat di depanku seakan menunggu sesuatu. Akupun mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan dia lansung memerangkap telapak tanganku ke tangan besarnya. Dia menaik turunkan tautan tangan kami sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya bingung hingga dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu karena tak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

"Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku bermaksud berkenalan denganmu" ungkapnya membuatku malu.

"Ah na..namaku Jongin. Kim jongin" ucapku pelan karena efek malu tadi belum hilang.

"Yah Jonginnie, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyanya padaku dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku malu lagi. Astaga _eomma_ aku dipanggil Jonginnie oleh orang tampan selain Yifan _hyung_ kyaa~~

Imajinasiku lansung hancur ketika tangan Sehun menggoyangkan tautan tangan kami yang belum terlepas dan menatapku dengan gemas " _Aigoo_ , Jonginnie sangat manis" ucapnya sambil melepas tautan tangan kami yang sedikit mengecewakanku lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku gemas.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirku sambil menata kembali rambutku yang berantakan karena ulah Sehun. "Hanya _appa_ yang boleh mengusap kepalaku dengan gemas tau" ujarku sanksi kepadanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawanya yang membuatku nyaman sekaligus sebal.

"Haha _mianhae_ , _mian_ pfft" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa dan aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku karena itu "Jonginnie sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya padaku tiba – tiba.

"Tentu saja. Sehunnie kelihatannya orang yang baik" ucapku ceria dan dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku sudah melupakan tentang bagaimana petemuan pertama kami dan apakah Sehun manusia biasa atau tidak, karena Sehun memang _namja_ yang baik menurutku meskipun kami baru saling mengenal. "Ah tapi apakah aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sehunnie di dalam mimpi saja?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu tidak. Jika kau memanggilku aku akan datang menemuimu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Kyaa _eomma_ ~~ Sehunnie benar – benar tampan.

"Apakah aku harus memanggil Sehunnie dengan 'Sehunnie keluarlah'? kkk" tanyaku sambil tertawa dan dia hanya tersenyum pelan.

" _Ani_ , kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi" aku menatapnya bingung dan sepertinya dia tahu akan itu. Dia lalu membisikkan sebuah lirik lagu padaku. Aku mencoba mengingat itu dengan keras. Hingga dia selesai membisikkan lagu itu dan menghadap ke arah wajahku. Aku sedikit gugup karena wajah tampannya semakin jelas terlihat dekat di mataku.

"Apakah kau sudah ingat?" tanyanya padaku dan lansung kutanggapi dengan anggukan mantap. "Baiklah, nyanyikan lagu itu dan aku akan menemuimu" ucapnya lagi sambil mencium keningku singkat. Wajahku benar – benar memanas karena itu. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku malu mendengarnya tertawa. Di saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya lagi tubuhku lansung limbung ke kasurku dan berakhir gelap.

* * *

Sudah hampir lima bulan lamanya aku mengenal Sehun dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di ayunan goyang di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya sedikit menguning karena efek musim panas dan ayunan ini terletak sedikit jauh dari rumah. Aku masih ingat sekali jika aku harus merengek semalam suntuk kepada _appa_ untuk membuat ayunan goyang ini kkkkk. Aku merasakan angin musim panas menerpa wajahku lembut ketika aku menggoyangkan ayunannya pelan. Di kejahuan aku bisa melihat Junma _hyung_ sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yifan _hyung_ dengan menjijitkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kkkkk, Junma _hyung_ memang pendek. Atau mungkin Yifan _hyung_ yang terlalu tinggi? Aku mempoutkan bibirku ketika membayangkan aku berjalan bersama Yifan _hyung_ , pasti aku terlihat pendek. Seperti Sehunnie saja. Eh? Memikirkan Sehun aku jadi merindukannya kkkk. Aku ingin memanggilnya jikalau mataku tak melihat Yifan _hyung_ dan Junma _hyung_ yang mendekatiku.

"Hey Jonginnie" sapa Yifan _hyung_ lalu mencubit pipiku gemas. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gembungan pipiku dan lansung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yifan _hyung_ dan Junma _hyung_ yang terkekeh pelan.

" _Omo_ , Jonginnie marah pada _hyung_?" Tanya Yifan _hyung_ menggoda dan kubalas dengan _mehrong_ ku dan itu malah membuat mereka tertawa keras. Aku mempoutkan bibirku karena sebal.

 _Round we go_

 _The world is spinning_

 _When it's stop_

 _It's just beginning_

 _Sun comes up_

 _We laugh we cry_

 _Sun goes down_

 _And then we all die_

Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu akupun membuka mataku yang tadi sempat terpejam dan dapat kulihat wajah Yifan _hyung_ yang memucat dan wajah Junma _hyung_ takut hingga ia menyembunyikan badannya sedikit di belakang Yifan _hyung_. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung melihat reaksi _hyung – hyungku_ ini. Tapi setelah itu aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Sehun di belakang Junma _hyung_. Ketika aku ingin menyapanya kata – kataku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Yifan _hyung_.

"Jonginnie kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanyanya sedikit sanksi.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku pelan mendengarnya "Tentu saja aku tersenyum karena Sehunnie sudah datang" jawabku ceria yang malah membuat Junma _hyung_ semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Yifan _hyung_.

"Err,, Jonginnie kalau _hyung_ boleh tahu siapa Sehunnie?" tanyanya sedikit ragu ketika menyebut nama Sehunnie.

"Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang Junma _hyung_ " aku bisa melihat mereka lansung memutar tubuhnya melihat ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum hangatnya yang seperti biasa.

"A,,ap,,apakah kau yakin jika dia berdiri di belakang Junmyeon?" Tanya Yifan _hyung_ yang kelihatannya sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kalian tak bisa melihat Sehunnie?" tanyaku bingung "Sehunnie ucapkan hai pada Junma _hyung_ dan kekasihnya Yifan _hyung_ " ucapku pada Sehunnie yang hanya dibalas senyuman saja.

"Tidak perlu Jonginnie. Tiba – tiba aku ingin bertemu _Eommonim_ hehe. Sudah ya Jonginnie, kami pergi. Bye" ucap Yifan _hyung_ cepat dan lansung berjalan menjauhiku dan Sehun dengan menarik tangan Junma _hyung_.

"Sehunnie ada apa ya dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat ketakutkan?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang berjalan ke belakangku lalu mendorong ayunan yang sedari tadi kududuki pelan.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin mereka terlalu kaget melihat wajah tampanku kkk" kekeh Sehun pelan.

"Buh, kau tak tampan" ujarku pelan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan pipiku yang memanas. Harus kuakui pernyataannya benar, karena Sehun memang tampan. Aku mendengarnya tertawa lalu menghentikan ayunanku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan rahang lancipnya diletakkan di sebelah kanan pundakku dan hawa dingin khas Sehun terasa lagi menusuk kulitku. Aku mulai merasa tubuh dinginnya menempel pada tubuhku tetapi aku merasa sangat nyaman. Dia mulai menggoyangkan ayunan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pelan sambil menggumamkan lagu yang dulunya asing di telingaku tetapi sekarang aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan lagu itu.

 _So far from who we are_

 _Beneath our hidden scars_

 _So far from where we once were_

 _Save me from this dark and twisted avatar_

 _Lead me back to where we are_

"Sehunnie aku mencintaimu" bisikku pelan hingga aku merasakan bibirku dikecup oleh bibirnya yang dingin.

.

.

.

Makan malam di rumahku berlansung tenang seperti biasanya. Hanya saja sekarang di tambah dengan kehadiran Yifan _hyung_ bersama kami. Waktu aku menanyakan kenapa Yifan _hyung_ disini kepada Junma _hyung_ , _hyung_ hanya menjawab jika Yifan _hyung_ rindu padanya. Buh, Junma _hyung_ terlalu percaya diri. Aku makan dengan serius seperti biasanya sampai _hyung_ bebek mengambil porsi dagingku. Aku lansung menatapnya sebal dan mengadu pada _eomma_ , dan _hyung_ bebek akhirnya mengembalikan dagingku karena diancam _eomma_ akan membuang koleksi bebek karetnya di kamarnya. Kkkk rasakan itu, aku lansung memberi _hyung_ bebek _mehrong_ dan dia hanya menatapku sebal.

Di saat aku terkikik karena melihat wajah Jongdae _hyung_ yang sebal, _appa_ memanggil namaku dan menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutku sedikit aneh.

"Jonginie apakah malam ini kau sibuk?" Tanya _appa_ tiba – tiba. Ini aneh karena appa termasuk orang yang disiplin dalam manner meja makan. Itu berarti dia tak biasa berbicara pada kami ketika kami sedang makan.

" _Ani_ " jawabku bingung.

" _Appa_ ingin kamu menemui seseorang" ucapnya senang.

" _Nugu_?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Dia adalah temanku yang sangat mengagumimu. Dia selalu berkata kalau dia adalah fanboymu" jawab Jongdae _hyung_ sambil mengunyah nasinya pelan.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung mendengar ucapan Jongdae _hyung_. Fanboy? _Nugu_? Aku masih memikirkan siapa itu tetapi semua buyar ketika aku mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Tanpa aba – aba Jongdae _hyung_ berdiri dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah Jongdae _hyung_ pergi, aku segera dituntun oleh Yifan _hyung_ ke ruang tengah. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin memanggil Sehunnie hiks.

Aku didudukkan pelan ke sofa oleh Yifan _hyung_ , lalu aku melihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ duduk di sebelah kiri dan kananku sehingga mereka seperti mengapitku. Aku juga melihat Yifan _hyung_ yang duduk di sofa yang lain juga Junma _hyung_ yang duduk di sebelahnya menggandeng lengan kanan Yifan _hyung_ erat.

Aku melihat Jongdae _hyung_ yang masuk ke ruang tengah dengan diikuti tiga orang _namja_ yang tak pernah aku tahu siapa. Satu orang bertubuh tinggi menjulang seperti Yifan _hyung_ dan Sehun, berambut putih silver, bertelinga lebar dan mempunyai senyum yang membuatku takut sehingga aku memeluk lengan _eomma_ dengan erat. Satu orang lagi berkebalikan dengan yang pertama, dia bertubuh lebih mungil dan berwajah sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna magenta. Dan satu lagi yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang mungil tadi, berambut hitam pekat dengan mata yang sayu seperti dia tak tidur selama tiga hari saja. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapanku dan tersenyum lembut kecuali satu yang bertelinga lebar itu karena senyumnya membuatku takut.

"Hai Jonginnie, namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku adalah fanboymu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuatku membenamkan kepalaku pada lengan _eomma_.

"Yah dasar Yoda, kau membuatnya takut bodoh" ketus _namja_ cantik sinis "Hai Jonginnie namaku Byun Baekhyun. Wuah Daedae benar, kau sangat manis tak sepertinya yang mempunyai wajah kotak dan terobsesi dengan bebek" cerocosnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongdae _hyung_ yang tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Aku sedikit tertawa karena itu.

"Namaku Yixing. Zhang Yixing, senang berkenalan denganmu Jonginnie. Dan panggil aku Yixing-ge karena aku orang China" ucap Yixing-ge sambil tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan dimplenya yang manis membuatku tersenyum juga.

"Ne, Kim Jongin _imnida_ " balasku pelan karena aku masih sedikit takut de ngan mereka. "Untuk apa kalian semua ingin menemuiku?" tanyaku pelan

"Ah itu karena aku adalah fanboymu jadi aku ingin menyakan sesuatu tentangmu" ucap Chanyeol _hyung_ sambil tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Seperti semacam wawancara kecil – kecilan saja" ujar Baekhyun _hyung_ menimpali.

Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menjawab jika aku tak mau melakukannya. Karena Sehun pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku tak boleh gampang percaya pada seseorang. Tapi melihat _appa_ , _eomma_ , Junma _hyung_ bahkan Jongdae _hyung_ memberikanku tatapan memohon untuk menyetujui hal ini akhirnya aku menuruti kemauan tiga _namja_ asing ini. Akupun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menyetujui permintaan mereka dan dibalas dengan pekikan senang Baekhyun _hyung_ , cengiran lebar Chanyeol _hyung_ dan senyuman Yixing-ge.

"Baiklah pertama, siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun _hyung_.

"Kim Jongin" jawabku pelan karena aku memang tak ingin ditanyai apapun sekarang.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"17 tahun"

"Apakah kau punya teman?"

"Aku selalu sekolah di rumah karena eomma selalu melarangku, jadi aku sama sekali tak punya teman"

"Baikla,,,"

"Tapi sekarang aku mempunyai teman" ucapku memotong pertanyaan dari Baekhyun _hyung_.

" _Nugu_?" Tanya Yixing-ge

"Sehunnie" ucapku ceria dan aku melihat jika raut wajah keluargaku menjadi pucat.

"Siapa dia? Dan bagaimana caranya kalian berkenalan?" Tanya Yixing-ge menatapku dengan serius. Akupun hanya menceritakan tentang pertemuan awalku dengan Sehun dan aku membuat wajah semuanya pucat ketika mendengar ceritaku.

"Jauhi dia" ucap Yixing-ge tegas.

" _Wae_? Atas dasar apa aku harus menjauhi Sehunnie?" tanyaku emosi. Sehunnie adalah teman pertamaku kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Selama ini aku tak mempunyai teman karena penyakitku yang tidak membolehkanku sekolah seperti anak normal yang lain. Sehunnie juga cinta pertamaku.

"JAUHI SAJA DIA ATAU KAU AKAN MATI. DIA JAHAT. DIA TERCIPTA DARI KEBUSUKKAN HATI MANUSIA" bentak Yixing-ge yang membuatku kaget hingga aku merasa cairan asin itu keluar perlahan dari mataku.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENJAUHI SEHUNNIE. DIA TEMAN PERTAMAKU. DIA CINTA PERTAMAKU. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENJAUHI ATAU MELUPAKAN SEHUNNIE" bentakku marah hingga aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamarku tanpa memperdulikan panggilan semua orang.

Aku berlari ke kamarku lalu mengunci pintu kamarku tanpa memperdulikan suara gedoran pintu dan teriakkan _eomma_ yang menyuruhku keluar. Aku berjalan ke kasurku lalu membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal sambil menangis sekeras – kerasnya. Sehunnie, aku butuh Sehunnie. Aku meneriakkan nama Sehunnie ber ulang – ulang dan menyuruhnya datang menemuiku tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Aku masih sendirian di dalam kamarku. Ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa,,,

 _The world is spinning._

 _When it's stop_

 _It's just beginning_

 _Sun comes up_

 _We laugh we cry_

 _Sun goes down_

 _And then we all die_

Aku menyanyikannya dengan sesenggukan. Aku harap Sehunnie kemari. Aku benar – benar membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku lalu membangkitkan tubuhku untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangku. Aku melihat kalau di sekitar kamarku sekarang menjadi lebih luas dan gelap dari biasanya. Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku setelah ada angin dingin yang berhembus di telingaku. Aku menemukan Sehun duduk di sebelahku dengan senyumannya yang khas. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang dingin. Dia hanya mengelus punggungku dengan lembut seraya mengecup puncak kepalaku berulang kali guna menghentikan tangisku yang entah kenapa semakin keras.

"Sehunnie~~" panggilku pelan tanpa berniat merubah posisi kami. Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan terus mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Kenapa semuanya mengaggapmu tidak nyata dan jahat?" tanyaku pelan dan dibalasnya dengan hembusan nafas pelan.

"Dengar" ucanya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku yang membuatku kecewa lalu dia mendongakkan daguku dengan telunjuknya untuk menatap wajah tampannya yang memandangku intens "Kau percaya aku ada bukan?" tanyanya yang lansung kuangguki pelan. Dia hanya terseyum melihatku seperti itu.

"Itu artinya mereka salah. Aku selalu ada untuk Kim Jongin. Aku nyata untuk Kim Jongin" ucapnya tegas dan lansung kutanggapi dengan senyuman manis.

"Tetapi mereka tetap tak percaya dengan perkataanku" ucapku sedih.

"Ikutlah denganku pasti mereka akan percaya jika aku nyata" pintanya sambil tersenyum lembut hingga pipiku memanas.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku dengan pipiku yang masih memanas.

"Tentu saja ke duniaku dimana hanya ada aku, Jonginnie dan orang – orang yang percaya bahwa aku nyata. Juga aku ingin menikah denganmu disana karena aku sangat mencintai Jonginnie" ucap Sehunnie lembut tapi tegas dan membuat pipiku semakin memanas hingga ke daun telingaku. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajahku yang sialnya pasti akan sangat memerah. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau?" tanyanya memastikan.

Di saat aku ingin menjawab suara gebrakan pintu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu yang di paksa terbuka oleh Yixing-ge yang bernafas dengan terengah – engah.

"Andwe, jangan mau Jonginnie. Jangan percaya apapun perkataannya" ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang putus – putus.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Sehunnie yang menatap Yixing-ge datar dan tak suka. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pandangan Sehun yang seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Yixing-ge lagi yang sedang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jijik. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit ketika Yixing-ge melihat Sehun dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Samar – samar aku mendengar suara bisikan doa – doa yang biasanya aku dengar di gereja, aku melihat Yixing-ge membisikkan doa – doa itu sambil menatap Sehun dengan lekat. Aku tiba – tiba merasakan hawa di sekitar Sehun semakit dingin dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku sangat panas. Aku melepaskan tautan kami dan melihat telapak tanganku sedikit melepuh. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan kaget melihat Sehun yang tampan menjadi Sehun yang menakutkan. Dia mempunyai taring seperti seorang vampire, kukunya menjadi lebih panjang dengan ujung yang sangat lancip, badannya yang awalnya tinggi tegap berubah menjadi jangkung dan bungkuk, wajahnya yang biasanya putih pucat berubah menjadi kemerahan dan juga matanya yang biasanya sekelam malam berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Aku menjauhkan diri dari sosok Sehun yang lain. _Andwae_ , dia bukan Sehunnieku. Sehunnie adalah namja tampan dengan badan tinggi tegap bermata dingin. Andwe, dia bukan Sehunnieku. Aku melihat sosok Sehun yang lain itu maju ke arah Yixing-ge dan lansung mencoba menebas Yixing-ge dengan kukunya yang tajam. Aku memekik histeris ketika kukunya berhasil menggores lengan Yixing-ge. Lengannya terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa berhenti, aku menjadi takut. Aku bisa melihat wajah Yixing-ge yang sudah pucat terus membisikkan doa – doa yang malah membuat Sehun marah dan meraung menakutkan. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tangaku karena hal itu. Aku terus melihat Yixing-ge mencoba menghindar dari kuku tajam Sehun hingga dia salah langka dan aku melihat kuku tajam Sehun menembus perutnya hingga membuatku menutup kedua mataku sambil berteriak histeris.

 _Andwae_ , _andwae_ , itu bukan Sehunnie. Sehunnie tolong aku. Ada monster mengerikan yang membunuh Yixing-ge. Aku terus menangis dan mencoba menutup kedua telingaku mendengar suara geraman yang menakutkan juga aku terus menutup mataku karena tak mau melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku hingga sebuah tangan dingin mencoba menurunkan telapak tanganku yang berada di telingaku. Tangan dingin itu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut hingga menepuk – nepuk pipiku seolah menyuruhku untuk membuka kedua mataku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat Sehunnieku berjongkok di depanku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku yang bersimbah air mata dan jangan lupa senyum lembutnya yang khas itu. Akupun memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menangis sekeras – kerasnya di dadanya yang dingin. Dia terus memgumankan kata " _gwaenchana_ " sambil mengusap punggungku lembut juga mengecupi puncak kepalaku berulang kali. Aku merasa tenang dengan hal itu hingga dia aku merasakan benda kenyal yang dingin mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"Ikutlah denganku" ucapnya di sela ciuman kami yang semakin lama semakin menutut dan panas. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sambil melenguh nikmat karena lidah Sehun memasuki rongga mulutku hingga semua berakhir gelap.

.

END

.

* * *

Hai reader-san sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah review, favorite bahkan follow story saya ini. Terima kasih dan terima kasih banyak *bow*. Saya tak tahu kalau cerita ini banyak yang suka. Dan yang tanya kalo Sehun itu setan, devil, vampire atau mahluk astral, Sehun kan emang kayak begitu aslinya *diterbangin Sehun*. Dan yang tanya kalau Jongin sudah ada di dunia roh, yep dia memang sudah ada di dunia roh. Dan untuk death chara saya juga gak tau ye ini death chara apa gak *ditendang*.

Buat reader-san yang tahu lagu buat pemanggilan/? Sehun, coba tebak lagu itu pernah ada di film horror apa. Ini dikhususkan buat reader-san yang hobi menonton film horror kkk. Dan untuk endingnya err jangan bunuh saya ne? Semua cerita horror pasti endingnya gantung semua kan? Iye kan? *maksa*

So,Thanks and don't kill me cause the ending kkk.


	3. The truth behind of all

Title : Insidious

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and Other

Rate : T

Genre : Mistery and Horror bit Romance

BL, Shounen-ai, Typos, OOC

Enjoy the Story!

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Chanyeol terus mencoba mengguncang tubuh Yixing yang sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Baekhyun yang panik menyuruh Jongdae dan Yifan menghubungi Lu han untuk segera ke rumah ini untuk memberikan sebuah info. Junmyeon lansung sigap menarik _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya ke kamar _dongsaeng_ termanis dan tersayangnya.

Mereka tak habis pikir setelah melakukan ritual melepas roh Yixing ke dunia roh tempat biasanya Jongin tersesat dan terjebak bersama Sehun, Yixing kembali sadar dengan nafas yang putus – putus dan wajah yang pucat pasih hingga menutup matanya kembali. Sebenarnya apa rahasia rumah ini? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang saat ini.

Chanyeol menyerah mengguncang tubuh Yixing, dia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Yixing yang dingin dengan erat. Yixing tak selamat, dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Chanyeol menangis dengan sangat keras sambil memeluk jasad Yixing yang entah kenapa sudah dingin. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan pandangan mata yang kosong tetapi air asin itu tak berhenti jatuh di matanya yang sipit. Dia kehilangan Yixing, sosok yang sudah dia anggap _hyung_ nya sendiri. Kematian tiba – tiba Yixing membuat tanparan yang keras bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengenal Yixing seperti saudara.

Di luar rumah, Jongdae dan Yifan sedang mencoba menggeret Lu han dan Minseok yang baru datang untuk segera masuk rumah. Setelah masuk mereka mendengar suara tangisan Chanyeol yang memeluk jasad Yixing yang pucat dan membuat Jongdae yang sedari tadi menggerutu lansung diam tanpa kata. Mereka hanya diam berdiri di ruang tengah dengan Jongdae yang sedih telah kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Yifan yang bingung harus melakukan apa dan tentunya pasangan Lumin yang tak tahu – menahu tentang apapun hanya diam tanpa kata. Keterdiaman mereka lansung pecah ketika mendengar suara _eomma_ Jongdae berteriak memanggil nama Jongin histeris.

Yifan yang pertama sadar lansung menarik Jongdae untuk berlari ke kamar Jongin. Setelah mereka sampai disana hanya disajikan jika Jongin tertidur dengan tangannya yang saling bertautan dan wajah pucatnya. Jongdae lansung melangkah mendekati _eomma_ nya yang memeluk Jongin dengan masih menangis histeris dengan langkah gemetar. Ketika sudah dekat, dia hanya melirik _appa_ nya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala saja. Jongdae lansung jatuh terduduk seakan mengerti apa maksud _appa_ nya. Dia menangis sekeras – kerasnya dan terus memanggil _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya dan terus menyelipkan kata – kata "maafkan _hyung_ yang selalu menjahilimu. _Hyung_ memang bodoh. _Mian, Mianhae_ Jongin-ah".

Yifan hanya lansung menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada almari seolah almari itu bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Yifan lansung memeluk junmyeon dengan erat. Mengerti jika itu kekasihnya, Junmyeon lansung menangis sekeras mungkin di pelukan Yifan dan terus mengguman kata "Jongin _dongsaeng_ ku yang manis, _andwe, andwe_ ".

"kkkkkkk" suara kekehan kecil lansung mengalihkan perhatian keluarga yang sedang dirundung duka itu ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Mereka melihat Lu han dan Minseok yang seperti biasa menggandeng lengan Luhan dengan erat sedang terkekeh kecil. Minseok lalu menyeringai dan berkata "Sehunnie mendapatkan Jonginnie yang manis kkkk" lalu Lu han menimpali "Anak manismu tidak akan pernah bangun lagi kkkk".

Kalimat yang terlontar dari pasangan suami – suami/? Itu membuat Jongdae bangkit dan memukul rahang Lu han dengan keras hingga dia dan Minseok terjatuh "APA MAKSUD KALIAN BERDUA EOH?" sembur Jongdae marah.

"Insidious, hati yang tersembunyi, busuk dan jahat. Karena sebuah kesalahpahaman Sehunnie kami menjadi mahluk terkutuk" ucap Minseok pelan yang mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu Lu han. "Dia merenggut kebahagiaan kami. Sehunnie kami menjadi tumbal hingga terjebak menjadi mahluk serendah Insidious. INI ADALAH BALASAN DARI SEMUANYA" Teriak Minseok kalap.

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS _DONGSAENG_ KU?" marah Jongdae yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Kim Jongwoon" bisik Lu han pelan dan membuat semua keluarga Kim terdiam "itu kakek buyut kalian bukan? Dia yang memaksa Minseokku untuk melahirkan padahal dia seorang _namja_. Dia yang selalu menyiksa dan memaksa Minseokku meminum semua bahan percobannya. Dia yang memaksaku untuk melihat Minseokku dicumbu olehnya sendiri di depan mataku dan ketika anak kami lahir hahaha" ujar Lu han sambil tertawa dan membuat semua orang merinding.

"Sehunnie kami yang tampan kkkkk" kekeh Minseok menakutkan "Sehunnie kami yang tampan dijadikan tumbal oleh tua Bangka itu. Sehunnie kami tersesat di dunia roh dan menjadi manusia yang terkutuk dengan hati yang busuk hiks" ucapnya sedih lalu menangis tersedu.

"Menfitnah kami jika kami seorang penyihir yang mengorbankan Sehunnie kami haha" ucap Luhan tertawa histeris "Membakar kami hidup – hidup hihihihi" kikik Luhan yang membuat Jongdae memundurkan kakinya menjauhi pasangan Lumin.

"Sehunnie kami yang baik hati datang menawarkan sebuah nyawa untuk mencari reinkarnasi si tua Bangka hihihi" kikik Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan Luhan

"Turunan ke – 17 Jongwoon" ucap Lu han pelan "Kim Jongin Kim jongin" racau Lu han.

"Jonginnie Jonginnie" racau juga Minseok

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa pasangan Lumin yang membuat lutut Jongdae lemas untuk kedua kalinya. Semuanya hanya diam ketika mendengar suara tawa itu tiba – tiba memelan hingga terdengar samar – samar dan hilang begitu juga sosok Lumin yang tidak ada di ambang pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongdae kembali menangis, _eomma_ Jongin masih memeluk anak bungsunya erat, Junmyeon semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Yifan, Yifan hanya bisa mengusap puncak kepala Junmyeon lembut sambil membisikkan _"uljima"_ , dan _appa_ Jongin yang memandang jasad anaknya yang manis dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie" ucap Jongin yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Sehun yang dingin.

"Aku juga mencintai Jonginnie" ucap Sehun sambil mencium bibir Jongin sekilas dan melihat siluet orang tuanya berdiri di belakang Jongin. Sang _eomma_ yang mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin hingga Jonginnya tertidur pulas dan _appa_ nya yang berdiri tenang di samping _eomma_ nya.

.

END

.

* * *

Hai minna-san, saya kembali membawa sequelnya karena banyak yang neror saya buat bikin sequel. Dan di chapter ini dijelaskan semuanya siapa Sehun dan gimana nasib Yixing dan Jongin. Juga disini juga dijelaskan siapa itu Lumin. Ada yang tidak mengerti? Teror saja saya lagi di review kkk..

Dan untuk lagu pemanggilan Sehun itu lagunya Samara Morgan atau Sadako di The Ring 2. Saya merekomendasikan untuk menonton film itu kkkk..

So, Thanks


End file.
